My Guardian, My Stalker, My Love
by The One Who Observes
Summary: Chapter 3: Information Exchange. Mikado wanted answers. Why was he in Celty's apartment? Why was a certain informant so nice to him? And why did that same informant make a certain offer...?
1. Wishes

Hello readers~ This is my first attempt at a _Durarara!_ story. It takes place after episode 12.5. And _yes, _this is going to be a BL fic. Izaya/Mikado seriously needs more love. There are only hints of it in this chapter, but I'll definitely add more BL themes later on. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Oh, and about the title...It'll make more sense as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Durarara!_. This is completely fan-made.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

It was a warm, peaceful afternoon in Ikebukuro. Summer break was over, and it was the first day back to school. Mikado Ryugamine, Masaomi Kida, and Anri Sonohara were currently having lunch on the rooftop of Raira Academy. Masaomi was eyeing the girls below while Anri was concentrated on eating her food. Nothing was out of place in this setting, and everyone was happy with returning to the peace and tranquility of their everyday lives.

Well, almost everyone.

_Nothing happening, nothing changing._ Much to Mikado's dismay, this statement seemed to fit in too well with the setting. As a boy who sought the extraordinary, even though Masaomi and Anri were always present, days like this bored him. He wanted more spice in his dull, bland life. He wanted to go back to the events a few months prior; to all the chaos with Yagiri Pharmacy, Celty's head, and the first Dollars meeting. The memory of it was so vivid that his heart started racing from the thrill he felt. A voice from that same day reverberated in his mind, and what it said still held a lot of value to Mikado.

"_If you really want to escape the everyday, you must constantly evolve."_

He remembered that the voice belonged to the information broker Izaya Orihara. The rest of their conversation replayed in his head as if it was on a record being shown on a big screen. He could still recall the certain way those russet eyes gazed right into his own blue ones. It was amazing how much this man knew; he was comparable to a prophet. There was no doubt that he was affiliated with many, if not all, of the unusual happenings in Ikebukuro. He seemed like an enigma of his own kind. Izaya was very interesting to Mikado, and since then, the boy wanted to know more about him.

"Having fun in La La Land?"

A voice and an arm that was thrown around his shoulders abruptly brought Mikado out of his thoughts, startling him. He turned his head only to look into the golden irises that belonged to none other than Masaomi.

"Daydreaming, huh?" he said. "You can save that for your classes. Lunchtime is valuable time that should not be wasted. It should be spent on eating, talking, being with friends, and scoping for chicks."

"Oh. Um, sorry about that," Mikado said timidly. From the plastic tray of sushi he bought on the way to school, he picked up a tuna roll and popped it in his mouth.

Masaomi's lips curved into a sly grin. "Judging from how dazed you looked, you must've been deep in thought. Who's the girl on your mind?" he asked, his eyes bright with interest. Then he leaned in close to his friend's ear to whisper something. "Don't tell me…Is it Anri-chan?"

Mikado choked on his sushi, but after some violent coughing, it was dislodged from his airway. "What?" he exclaimed, his face flushing pink with embarrassment. He turned to Anri, hoping that she didn't catch on. The bespectacled girl looked back at him and tilted her head, confused. "N-no, it isn't her or any other girl," Mikado replied, returning his attention to his male friend.

"Then is it a guy?"

"Masaomi!" he yelled, this time from repulsion. "Do you think I actually swing that way?" Some of the students below that had good hearing looked up, wondering what the ruckus was. Even though he didn't know it at the moment, Mikado actually _did_ daydream about a guy. And even if he was aware of it, he would never admit it to Masaomi.

"Dude, get a grip. It's just a joke."

"It wasn't funny," Mikado rebutted. _Nor will the rest of them ever be,_ he mentally added.

"Waah…That hurts," Masaomi whined, feigning sorrow in his voice.

Mikado sighed heavily and went back to eating his lunch. Then he heard another sigh, this time soft and contented. He turned to Anri, who was smiling and giving off a happy, cheerful feeling.

"Sonohara-san, you seem to be in high spirits," he remarked, smiling at her. "Did something good happen?"

"Eh? Ah…I guess so," she answered quietly, fiddling with her chopsticks. "It's because I like being back in school."

"Whaaaaaat?" Masaomi exclaimed, bewildered. "You mean you _like_ boring classes, homework, and bitchy teachers? Weird."

"Masaomi, that's rude!" the dark-haired boy reprimanded.

"It's okay," Anri said calmly. "It's just that I'm glad that we're back to our daily routine. I don't know how else to say it, but…I guess I like that sense of familiarity whenever we're at school."

_Routine…_

"Huh. I guess starting new things can scare you easily. But have no fear, for Masaomi Kida is here~!"

_Familiarity…_

"What do you think of school, Ryugamine-kun?"

With a longing expression, Mikado stared ahead and spoke with apathy. "School bores me."

"…Ah." Anri looked down at her nearly empty bento box, unsure of what else to say. An awkward silence fell on the trio.

Masaomi, who was unnerved by the sudden quietness, was the first to break it. "I know a good way to fix your case of boredom, my dear friend~"

"And that would be?" Mikado asked, keeping the same tone and stare.

"Get a girlfriend."

"Best advice I've ever heard, especially coming from you," he mocked.

"I'm serious! Not only will having a girlfriend give you a spirit boost, but also make boring days fun." Masaomi smirked as he saw the other boy perk up with interest.

Mikado averted his gaze back to the other boy. "…Really?"

"Really. That is, if you and the said girl spend those days together. Think I'd lie to you?"

"No, but-"

"Great!" the blonde slung an arm over his male friend and ruffled his hair. "Does that mean you'll help me with my chick hunt after school?"

Mikado laughed heartily at this. "Not a chance," he answered flagrantly. A little chuckle came from Anri as Masaomi hung his head in disappointment.

* * *

"Bye guys!"

"See ya!"

"See you tomorrow."

It was sunset by the time the trio departed. Mikado watched his other two friends go their separate ways and disappear into the crowd before heading off in his own direction. As usual, the streets of Ikebukuro were packed, and he made sure to stay alert and keep clear of people passing by.

Along the way, he couldn't help but notice a young couple leaning against the wall of a building. They were in each other arms, locked in a tight embrace, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Mikado quickly walked past them, silently commenting on how lucky the guy was. He had never noticed until now how much he wanted to be in the same position, to be held lovingly in someone else's arms. He desired this _almost_ as much as he desired excitement. _This is what I get for hanging out with Masaomi too much…_

Thinking of him made Mikado remember the piece of advice he got. Perhaps his companion wasn't joking after all. Would having a sweetheart make things less dull? Would it make him appreciate the ordinary things more?

He decided against it. Despite how appealing the idea seemed, he wanted to find a way to escape the everyday, not cover up its monotony. This brought his memory back to the conversation with Izaya on that chaotic day, months prior. _I should go visit him sometime and thank him for all he's done for me._ _Maybe he would have some more advice and help me out…I want to see him again. _For some reason unknown to him, his heart started beating faster at the thought of meeting up with the informat. It felt strange to Mikado, and he didn't know why it happened only when he thought of Izaya. This wasn't the first time it happened, and the many times it happened before motivated the boy to see the man as soon as possible.

_Why does he race through my mind like this...?_

Since Mikado was too immersed in his own thoughts, he didn't realize how close to home he was until the run-down apartment he lived in was in plain sight. Not a lot of people passed through this part of the city, and tonight, there wasn't anyone else walking on the same street. _Another uneventful day, _he mentally noted as he walked on. However, what happened next proved him wrong.

He was only a few feet away from his apartment when the quiet of the dusk was shattered. All of a sudden, the roar of a man and the sound of running feet came from around the corner. The voice was deep and rough, and judging from what the owner of the voice yelled, it was obvious who it belonged to. What the boy heard made his heart skip a beat.

"IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

And Mikado's wish was fulfilled.

* * *

I'd really love some feedback on this, especially on the ending. Was my attempt at a cliffhanger successful, or should I have added more? I won't know unless you tell me, so please click on the nice little button below. :)

Thanks for reading! Please tune in to the next chapter when it's posted. ^_^


	2. Unexpected Encounters

**Hello readers! Sorry it took so long for the next update. I've been really busy with school. Anyway, here's the long-awaited second chapter!**

**And yeah, I know I wrote a crapload...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!. This is completely fan-made.**

* * *

A bright morning sun shone down on Ikebukuro on what was to be a warm day. The streets were filled with people, and it would always be this way, regardless of what time of the day it was. Many of these people had places they needed to be, like work or school, regardless of whether they wanted to go or not. Among these people was a certain information broker.

Izaya Orihara had somewhere to go. On nice days like this, he would take a walk around the city and make observations of the humans he loved so much. But today, he broke away from his routine and paid a visit to a place he knew very well.

In a matter of time, he reached the sidewalk parallel to the gate of Raira Academy. A mass of teenagers in blue uniforms were scattered about on the school grounds. Some of them were going into the building while many others hung around outside and congregated into their own little groups. There was a big sign on the gate with three capitalized and bolded words that made any passing student groan.

**WELCOME BACK STUDENTS**

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" a familiar voice said from nearby.

Izaya smirked, knowing who it was without having to turn around. "It sure does. Not that I liked high school in the first place, thanks to Shizu-chan. Things were chaotic back then, weren't they, Dotachin?"

The one called "Dotachin" furrowed his eyebrows in slight irritation. "Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"

The informat ignored the question and went on. "So, why are you here?"

Kadota sighed, knowing that asking again would be useless. "I came because the others heard of a place around here that sells good taiyaki, and they wanted to check it out. And so, here I am, waiting for them to come back."

Izaya chuckled. "I guess you're that 'big brother type' Yumasaki-kun keeps on talking about."

"Shut it."

The sound of two chattering voices got louder as a group of three approached the other two men. "We're back, Kadota-san," the third person from the group said.

"About time you got back," Kadota replied, turning around to face Karisawa, Yumasaki, and Togusa, all three of whom were holding their taiyaki. "What took you so long?"

"The line was longer than we expected," Togusa answered, "but the food was worth the wait." He handed the other fish-shaped cake he was holding to Kadota, who gave a simple "Thanks" in return. Meanwhile, Karisawa and Yumasaki were deep in conversation about some RPG. But even as they prattled on, their mouths were full of chewed taiyaki.

"...An thatsh why Yuju shou en uh with the hewo! (…And that's why Yuzu should end up with the hero!)"

"Mmm-nnn! Achuwo ish a bethuh match fow him. (Nuh-uh! Atsuro is a better match for him.)"

"Yu an yow bee ew, Kawichawa-chan… (You and your BL, Karisawa-san…)"

"Wath? Yuju's weawy annoyin. (What? Yuzu's really annoying.)"

Getting both irritated and worried, Kadota called out to the two otakus to give them a warning. "It's either you talk or eat. Not both at the same time. I don't want to be the one that has to perform CPR on you two."

"Daaw~ Dotachin cares about us!" Karisawa squealed after swallowing down her food. "And even if you don't want to do mouth-to-mouth to save us from choking to death, you'd still do it because you love us that much! Am I right, Yumacchi~?"

"So right, Karisawa-san!" Yumasaki said in agreement before the knit cap-wearing man could protest. "He's an embodiment of the big brother type!"

"Pffft-" Izaya was about to laugh, but Kadota, whose face was now colored pink, silenced him with a glare. It was only now that the other three noticed the informat's presence.

"Uwah! Iza-Iza is here!" Karisawa exclaimed cheerfully. "How delightful!"

"How delightful, indeed!" Yumasaki chimed in. "What brings you here, Izaya-san?"

"Ah, why hello there," the informat greeted warmly, spinning around to face them. "That's a good question. Why _am_ I here in the first place? Hm…Maybe you can figure it out."

Kadota rolled his eyes. He wondered why this man always had to make things so complicated, why he had to try to make others guess at his intentions instead of just stating them clearly. The only conclusion he reached was that the informat loved playing games.

"And so," Izaya continued, resting his gaze on Karisawa, "Ladies first."

"Huh? Me?" she asked, thoroughly surprised. Izaya nodded in response. "Uhh…For the taiyaki place that just opened up around the area?"

"Wrong!" the informat blatantly answered back. "I'll give you a hint." Instead of saying it out loud, he turned his head toward the school.

"I know!" Yumasaki blurted out. "It's to pay a visit to Raira and its faculty, isn't it?"

"Nope," the dark-haired man replied, much to the other's dismay. "I'll give you another hint. Instead of trying to set my sights on as many people as possible as I always do, I decided to focus on one person today."

_Just give it up already, _Kadota thought, keeping his gaze on the school and the arriving students. With enough careful searching among the blue-clad mass of teenagers, he found a group of three he knew very well. The first person he pointed out from the trio was a boy with golden eyes and hair who was trying to woo passing girls. To the left of him was an attractive, big-breasted girl who had red eyes looking through circular spectacles. To the right was another boy who got less attention than his other two companions. He had dark hair, an average build, and a gentle face. There was nothing noteworthy of him except for his beautiful, sapphire eyes.

"You're right on the spot, Dotachin. You just need to pick out the right person."

Kadota glanced behind him at Izaya, who was watching the same trio. "Isn't he an interesting fellow?" the informat said, not breaking his gaze. "He may not seem like much, but there's more to him underneath his plain appearance."

The knit capped man figured that there was no use in giving up now, and so he returned his attention to the trio, looking for that "interesting fellow." It was obviously a boy, so he ruled out the girl. The flirtatious blonde didn't seem to have a "plain appearance," so he was counted out as well. That left…

"You're here for that Ryugamine kid, aren't you?"

Izaya smirked. "Bingo."

Meanwhile, as the timid boy and bespectacled girl were talking, the blonde was still attempting to grab the attention of other females. A "well-developed" brunette passed behind him. The boy spun around to face her, but instead, he caught sight of Kadota and his group on the other side of the street. He would have waved if a certain parka-wearing man wasn't with them. With anxiety, he immediately went back to his two friends and slung his arms around their shoulders, trying to ease them into the school and out of the informat's sight. Confused and clueless, the other two went along.

"Looks like Masaomi-kun still hates me," Izaya said as he watched them disappear into the building, snickering.

_Did you expect any other reaction?_ Kadota thought. However, that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Why do you want to see Ryugamine?"

"My~ Suspicious, are we?" Izaya said lightheartedly. "What's wrong with visiting someone? Can't a guy like me have close friends?"

Kadota and the other three resisted the impulse of saying, "But who, in his or her right mind, would want to be close to you?" All four of them knew that Izaya Orihara did not see people without an ulterior objective.

"You guys can be harsh," the informat whined when no reply came. "Do you take me for a cold-blooded, irredeemable murderer? I'm still human. Maybe not completely, but you get what I mean."

Still, no answer came from the other four.

"…Whatever. Since I got to see Mikado-kun, even if he didn't see me, my purpose of being here is done. If none of you have anything else to say, then I'll be taking my leave." Izaya turned around and started to walk away. He waved to them without looking back, but the gesture wasn't returned. And so, the group of four was left to guess at the man's motives.

Then Karisawa smiled from ear to ear, amused at what she came up with.

"Iza-Iza has a thing for Mikapuu."

The three men looked at her with eyes widened with shock and disgust, their mouths hanging open.

"D-do you have no shame, woman?" Yumasaki sputtered.

"What? You never know."

* * *

Izaya plopped himself down on a wooden bench. After his visit to Raira and the unexpected encounter of Kadota and his group, he decided to take a break and go to one of his favorite places in Ikebukuro. As he relaxed, his eyes were kept sharp for his surroundings, for one of his favorite activities was observation. The sun was shining brightly through the blue, cloudless sky. Tall trees, thick bushes, colorful flowers, and healthy grasses were all around him. Among the greenery were paved trails which people were currently walking on. Many of these people were in groups while a few others walked alone, but everyone seemed to be enjoying their time. Izaya could tell that many of them were couples from the cuddling, kissing, and holding of hands he saw.

"_Why don't you have a girlfriend? You'd have no trouble getting one with your looks and smarts."_

He remembered that Saki had once asked him this. At the time, the poor fool was unaware of Izaya's deceitful and cruel nature. But since he knew humans and the kinds of people they like so well, he could put on any façade without having anyone suspect a thing. However, no matter how good-natured or attractive any woman was, not one person alone could satisfy Izaya completely, for he was in love with all of humanity (except for Shizuo, of course, who was more like a beast).

…Or so one would think. Lately, Izaya had been finding one person particularly fascinating. And so, his desire to know more about this person was stronger than it was for anyone else.

The informat slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out a phone. The time displayed was 12:00 PM. He opened his phone and looked at the screensaver. A boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a Raira uniform was on it. The boy wasn't looking straight at the camera but to his right, talking to a friend who wasn't included in the picture. Izaya considered it to be a "lucky shot," for he took it when he happened to pass Mikado at one time, making sure that he didn't detect his presence.

When he looked up from his phone, he scowled at the sight of a familiar person in the distance. A tall man with blond hair, sunglasses, and a bartender suit was with a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. The taller one seemed to be calm.

"Looks like breaktime's over," Izaya said as he got up, and he started heading to the park exit. He didn't feel like sending Shizuo over the edge today. Taking precautions, he looked back to see if his enemy saw him. The former bartender, paying no heed to the informat, kept his attention on Tom and followed him like a guard dog.

Izaya wondered if Shizuo liked his job as being a bodyguard. Was it fun or worthwhile? Did it have good payment? Did Tom make a good companion? Out of curiosity, he tried picturing himself guarding someone. Not that Izaya didn't like his current job, but he figured that if he could take Shizuo on a one-on-one fight, he'd make a good bodyguard. But who would he protect?

His phone vibrated. He took it out and checked the text message he received. It was just a chain letter, so he immediately deleted it. After the action was completed, the phone went back to the main screen, showing the picture of Mikado.

Then an interesting idea was formed. It was appealing to Izaya, but it would be strange if the plan was set into motion right away. Therefore, he stored the idea in the depths of his mind, planning to make it happen when the time called for it.

* * *

It was dusk, and Izaya was still outside roaming the city. He reached a quiet neighborhood whose streets were clear of civilians and running cars. Figuring that there was nothing to see, he was about to leave, but then he remembered that a certain someone lived around here. _Why not pay a visit? _He was about to head for that person's residence when the sound of metal being torn apart, specifically the uprooting of a sign, reached his ears.

He froze. Other than Simon, only one person in Ikebukuro could make that noise. Not too far behind him, a man in a bartender suit was holding a sign and heading toward him.

Izaya cursed to himself. He really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Fancy meeting you here, Shizu-chan!" he said lightly, turning around and wearing his usual smug grin. Making sure that the other man didn't get too close, he walked backwards at the same pace away from him. "I'd love to play with you, but I have something to do-"

"Think I give a shit?" Shizuo retorted, positioning the sign and quickening his pace. "I was in the middle of something too, but then _you_ had to show up." A short while ago, he was with Tom who was trying to collect debt from a reluctant man, but upon sensing the informat's presence, he stormed off from his employer.

"Isn't that convenient?" Izaya said, quickening his pace as well. "I have to see someone, you have to do your job, so we're both busy. Can't you can leave me alone for once? I haven't schemed against you all day."

"Maybe today you haven't," Shizuo replied, "But tomorrow, you'll be sucking everyone's blood again like the flea you are. So why not get rid of you now?"

The informat laughed. "Aww, Shizu-chan just can't bear to be away from me-"

"Just shut up and die!"

With this, the blonde started running at Izaya, ready to hit him at any moment. The informat turned around and did the same. And with the sound of running feet and Shizuo's scream, the quiet of the dusk was shattered.

"IIIIIIIZAAAAAAAYAAAAAA!"

The informat hastily turned around a corner, not realizing where he was headed. Thinking that only he and Shizuo were the only ones outside, he was surprised to find someone else on the street. When he got closer, he became even more surprised when he recognized who it was.

_Mikado…!_

He stopped when he was right next to him, forgetting the current situation for a second. In that second, he quickly recognized two things about the boy's expression: blue eyes bright with excitement and rosy cheeks.

This was who Izaya wanted to see. Apparently, Mikado wanted to see him as well. But before either of them could say anything, another voice interrupted the moment.

"Got you!"

From this, Izaya instantly remembered the trouble he was in. He made a running start but then dove to the ground, ducking to avoid being hit. Then came a loud clang upon impact.

Huh? Why didn't Izaya feel any pain? Why was he still on the ground and not soaring through the air? From the noise the sign made, it hit something, but what-

_...Oh shit._

He quickly got up and looked at Shizuo, who was no longer angry at the informat, but fearful of what he had done. Although unwilling to confirm the truth, Izaya slowly twisted his head back to look behind him. His eyes widened with apprehension at what he saw.

Mikado, who was now some feet away, lay on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**So, have you figured out when this is taking place? It's actually happening on the same day of the previous chapter's events. I only switched the POV from Mikado to Izaya. I wanted to try and write something like episode 2 of the anime. Did my attempts succeed? I won't know until you tell me through that little button below.**

**If you don't know what taiyaki is, it's a fish-shaped cake with a filling inside. The most common filling is red bean paste.**

**Any idea what RPG Erika and Walker are talking about? They didn't say much about it, but they mentioned Yuzu, Atsuro, and a hero. Here's a hint: the game is part of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Information Exchange

**Here it is~ It felt like forever until I got this done. I meant for this chapter to be an informative one, so it probably isn't as thrilling as the previous two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Durarara! _This is completely fan-made.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_...Something hurts..._

Mikado awakened to a dull pain in his left side. He groaned, reluctant to rise and prepare for school, thinking it was another weekday morning. However, he fully awakened when he noticed something amiss other than his soreness.

_This isn't my apartment._

He examined the new environment. The ceiling and walls were bright and clean, and the room was well-furnished and neat. In comparison, his own residence was fairly run-down and untidy.

"I'm glad you're awake," a rough voice said beside him.

He turned his head and saw a man sitting near the bed. The bartender suit made it obvious who he was.

"Shizuo-san?" Mikado asked. "Why are you here? Where am I? Why-" He stopped, afraid that the man would become agitated by the barrage of questions. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Shizuo replied calmly. His brown eyes had no trace of fury. Rather, they seemed to be saddened with guilt. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm really sorry about...you know."

Then it all came back to Mikado. The scream in the dusk. The encounter with Izaya. The sign that was swung...

"...Oh," was all he could reply. "Um...If it makes you feel better, I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean it."

Shizuo felt better from hearing the boy's words, somehow cheered up by his timidity. "Thanks, kid."

"Uh, y-you're welcome," Mikado replied with uncertainty. "Ah, I better get out of bed." He used his arms to push himself upright but then yelped and fell back, grimacing in pain.

"Don't do that!" Shizuo exclaimed worriedly.

Mikado grasped his hurting arm. However, instead of feeling the softness and warmth of his flesh, he felt something cold and hard. His left upper arm was wearing something made out of hard material and fastened with velcro. A strap attached to the gear was drawn around his torso, under his right underarm.

"What's this?" he asked, knocking on the strange gear. When he looked up, the screen of a PDA was in his face. It had a message.

[It's a humeral brace. It's for your broken arm.]

He stared at the message, confused. Then he looked up from the screen and saw a black-clad woman with nothing above her neck.

"Celty-san? Why are you here?"

"She lives here," Shizuo answered.

It took a while for those words to register in the boy's head. He looked at Celty with a puzzled expression, unsure if he heard right. "Is that true?"

[Yes.]

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?" Mikado exclaimed in shock. "Why the heck am I here?"

[Someone who knows that I live with a doctor brought you to us. At the time, you were out cold.]

_"Someone"?_ He glanced at Shizuo, wondering if he was that "someone." The blonde shook his head. "Then who?"

Before either Shizuo or Celty could reply, the doorbell rung from the living room.

"I'll get it," Shizuo said, standing up and walking out of the room, into the next one. A few seconds later, his voice was heard again.

"I'm leaving!" he yelled angrily. Celty and Mikado jumped at the loud noise of the front door being slammed shut. After everything was silent, they stayed where they were, perplexed by Shizuo's sudden departure.

It was made clear when their new guest came in. A young man with sharp features, a slender build and a fur-lined jacket entered the room. Once he saw the two, his russet gaze rested on the boy. "Hello, Tanaka Tarou-kun," he greeted. "I see you're doing well."

Mikado found it hard to speak once he felt the informat's eyes on him. When their eyes met, his heartbeat sped up_. _After swallowing hard, he managed to sputter, "Uh, h-hello, K-Kanra-san..."

Izaya smirked and walked over to him, but Celty got in between them, sensing something strange about the atmosphere. [Why are you here?]

"First Dotachin and the others, now you?" the informat whined. "Am I that shady?"

[...]

"...Does everyone think of that as a rhetorical question?"

[What do you think?]

"Alright, enough. Truth is, part of the reason I came was to see you," he stated. "I have a job for you, courier."

[Now? But Shinra said that someone needs to be here until he gets back from work.]

"Don't worry. It's just a little request from Shiki-san to deliver something. I guarantee it's going to be easy and quick. Not to mention that Shiki-san's the client, so backing out of even a meager task like this probably won't end well."

[But Mikado-kun_]

" '-needs to be supervised,' correct? I can do that."

"No!" Mikado cried, grabbing the other two's attention. Since his heart was already racing, he was afraid of having a stroke if he was alone with the informat. "Uh...I-I mean, please don't trouble yourself. I'm fine, really. I can look after myself."

[You cannot be left alone,] Celty typed for him. [As for you,] she continued, directing her attention to the older male, [how do I know you won't cause any mischief?]

Izaya sighed. "Celty," he said more seriously, "do you think I'd harm Mikado-kun after bringing him to you?"

The dullahan stood silent, unsure how to combat his words. Meanwhile, Mikado's eyes were widened with bewilderment. "It was you? You're the one who took me here?"

The informat looked back at the boy, his eyes slightly softened. "Yep. No need to thank me~"

Celty still didn't type anything. "Why don't we talk in private?" Izaya said calmly, putting an arm on her shoulder and leading her out of the room. "We'll be right back," he said to Mikado before exiting. And so, the boy was left alone with his thoughts.

_He brought me here...Why? It can't be that he cares about me...right? This is weird..._

Mikado got up from the bed, careful not to use his left arm. Deciding that he needed some fresh air, he went to the window, moved the curtains aside, and lifted it. Looking down, he was surprised by how far below the street was. _This must be the top floor of an apartment._

He jumped when something tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Celty who was now wearing her helmet. She briefly glanced back at Izaya, who was near the door and nodded back at her. [I'll be going now. If anything happens, contact me immediately. And keep your phone away from Izaya.]

Mikado was about to say otherwise, but he didn't want to trouble her any further. "...Okay."

[Do NOT hesitate to call if Izaya does anything weird.] After typing her last message, Celty hesitantly walked out of the room. "Adieu, courier~" Izaya said. Only after making sure she left the residence did he add, "Looks like we're now alone, Mikado-kun. Just the two of us...Until either she or Shinra come back."

"Y-yeah..." Mikado said, trying to hide his anxiety. His heartbeat was quickening again. Unable to meet Izaya's gaze, his eyes darted around the room until they stopped on the alarm clock. 12:00 P.M. _Oh, please come back soon, Celty-san, _he silently pleaded.

"Hey."

He looked back at Izaya only to have their eyes meet. His mind blanked. "I-I...I..."

"Are you okay?" the informat asked with concern. "You look red. Do you have a fever?" He approached him and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

The informat's touch made Mikado's heart flutter. He quickly swatted the hand away and drew back. "Don't touch me!" he shouted, his face now bright red.

Izaya stared at him with eyes slightly widened in surprise. Soon, any sign of reaction was wiped off his features. "I see how it is," he said stoically before turning around and heading for the door.

"W-wait!" Mikado called out. Izaya looked back, and the other froze up. "...I thought so," the informat stated before exiting.

The boy smote his own forehead, berating himself for his behavior.

_What was that? Why did I have to freak out? Why did I stop when he looked back at me?_

After gathering some composure and courage, he went to the door and peeked through. At the opposite side, Izaya had his back to him, facing a computer. Mikado recognized the chatbox on the screen as the one that he, Izaya, and a few others frequently used. There was nothing on the log except a "**-Kanra has joined the chat-**" at the very top.

Mikado got an idea. He searched the bedroom for his cell phone until he found it on a small table by the bed. He picked it up, sat on the bed, and signed in. A "**-Tanaka Tarou has joined the chat-**" was added to the log.

**Kanra: **Hi~

**Tanaka Tarou: **Hello.

**[Kanra]: **I knew you'd log on.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **I wanted to say sorry about what I did.

**[Kanra]: **It's OK.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **I don't know what came over me...

**[Kanra]: **Don't stress over it.

Mikado was relieved that messaging Izaya was much easier than talking to him personally. However, something still didn't feel right.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Can I ask you something?

**[Kanra]: **Sure.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you leave me on the streets and Shizuo-san with all the blame?

**[Kanra]: **Because I care about you.

He felt his cheeks heat up. However, he couldn't trust Izaya so easily.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **How do I know you're not lying?

**[Kanra]: **Doesn't anyone trust me...?

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **...I'm not answering that.

**[Kanra]: **;A;

His right hand unconsciously went to his left arm. Again, he felt the hardness of the brace.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **My arm's really broken, huh?

**[Kanra]: **Yep. According to Shinra, you have to wear that brace for two months.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **I wonder how much it cost...

**[Kanra]: **The one I bought wasn't more than $100.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Why did you buy one? You don't have any broken bones.

**[Kanra]: **It wasn't for me.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Then who's it for?

**[Kanra]: **Who do you think? Who paid for the thing you're wearing on your arm?

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **...You mean...

**[Kanra]: **Yes. I bought it for you.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Why?

**[Kanra]: **As previously said, it's because I care about you.

_This is just too_ _weird, _Mikado thought, suspicious of Izaya's hospitality. He knew that the informat's true nature wasn't benevolent. However, he didn't sign off; he still wanted answers.

**[Kanra]: **That aside, it's a miracle that the only injuries you have are some bruises and a fractured arm.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **How so?

**[Kanra]: **It was _Shizu-chan_ who hit you. Under normal circumstances, you would've had broken ribs, internal bleeding, and maybe some internal organ damage. After all, he was aiming for _me._

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**[Kanra]: **The point is, you suffered minimal damage. Once Shizu-chan saw you, he must've tried to stop himself. Even though it was still enough to knock you out, he was able to restrain some of his power.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **I see.

**[Kanra]: **Now it's my turn to ask something.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **Go ahead.

**[Kanra]: **Can I be your bodyguard?

Mikado stared incredulously at the message. _Izaya-san as my bodyguard? Why-_

**[Kanra]: **_"__Why would he make such an offer?" _is what you're thinking, right?

**[Kanra]: **First of all, you're in an injured state. I want to make sure you get better. Second, and more importantly, who's to say that an incident like yesterday's won't happen again? There are dangerous groups and individuals lurking in Ikebukuro. I probably fit into that category, but I'm on your side. What if an enemy discovers that you're the head of the Dollars? I can manipulate information to make it seem like a lie.

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **...You can't be serious.

**[Kanra]: **Why would I joke?

**[Kanra]: **So, what do you say?

Any other person would've immediately denied the offer. However, Mikado wasn't "any other person."

**[Tanaka Tarou]: **I need to think this through.

**[Kanra]: **I understand. Take all the time you need.

Mikado signed out and closed his cell phone. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking hard.

He thought about the cons first. An obvious one was that Izaya was a shady character. Another was that he was deeply involved in a dangerous business. Mikado could name many other disadvantages from the top of his head. He couldn't disagree that it was probably a bad idea to be closely connected with Izaya.

_But..._

His desire for excitement and thrill was strong. Izaya was anything but ordinary, and Mikado knew that by having the informat around, things would get interesting. Perhaps this was why he was drawn to him. Whatever the reason was, he wanted to know more about him.

His cell phone rung. He opened it and saw a text message from Masaomi. He also checked the time. 12:30 P.M. It would be lunch at Raira by now. Masaomi wasn't a rule follower, so it wasn't a surprise that he texted during lunch.

[Yo, Mikado~ What happened? Did you got a summer cold? If you did, then SUX 4 U. XD]

He smiled. Despite his bad humor, Masaomi never failed to cheer him up. However, Mikado didn't want to worry his companion about what really caused him to miss school.

[It's not my fault I got sick,] he typed. _Send._ He closed the phone and placed it beside him. _Now where was I...? _Before he could resume his train of thought, the phone rang again. "_1 new message from Masaomi."_

[Haha! You better get better by tomorrow. Anri-chan's worried~ :3]

_Sonohara-san is...worried about me? _he thought, flustered, yet relieved. But soon, he came to a realization. [Are you pulling my leg?]

[Maybe, maybe not~ ;) There goes the bell. gtg.]

Mikado put his phone away and sighed. "Damn Masaomi," he mumbled in slight annoyance. _Still, it was nice of him to check on me. He's worried about me..._

_Which is why he'd never let Izaya-san become my bodyguard._

He even heard it from the blonde himself to stay away from Izaya. And here he was, alone with the said informat, defying his friend's warning. He knew that if Masaomi knew about Izaya's offer, he would immediately tell Mikado to refuse. But this decision was for Mikado alone to make.

_Why am I even thinking this over?_ _Izaya-san must have an ulterior motive. I should just say no._

He yawned. The comfort of the bed lulled him, and his thoughts went off on a tangent. The mattress was soft, the bedspread was warm, the pillows were fluffy...

Mikado's eyelids started to droop. Before he realized it, he drifted off.

* * *

Once Mikado awoke, his vision was enveloped in white. He realized that the white mass was a labcoat. He looked up and saw the bespectacled face of a young man with chestnut eyes that matched his hair. "Good morning~" the man said with a smile. "Or better yet, good afternoon. How are you?"

Mikado sat up. "I'm doing fine, thank you," he replied politely. Even though he never saw this man before, he had heard of him on several occasions. "Are you Shinra Kishitani, the underground doctor?"

"Yes, I am. Who told you?"

"Izaya-san and Celty-"

"So Celty talks about me!" Shinra squealed, interrupting him. "How wonderful! There's no doubt she's obsessed with me!"

"...Y-you must really like her," Mikado said, slightly creeped out.

"'_Like?_'" The doctor laughed. "That's such an understatement! She's the love of my life! Tell me, did she say anything else about me? How handsome I am? What a great personality I have? How she can never stop thinking about-"

"Cut it out," a third voice said. "You're scaring him."

Shinra and Mikado looked to the opposite side of the room where Izaya stood. A pale pink colored Mikado's cheeks, but he wasn't nearly as nervous as before. The online conversation made him much more comfortable around the informat. He silently thanked him for silencing the creep- er, doctor.

"Like you're not a creep yourself," Shinra retorted.

Izaya would've countered, but upon hearing the door in the other room close, he silenced himself. The faint sound of footsteps gradually became more audible. The bedroom door opened, and behind it stood a woman in a solid black biker suit and a yellow helmet.

Shinra's face instantly lit up. "Celty, my honey~!" He ran to her with extended arms, but before he could even touch the dullahan, she delivered a hard punch to his gut. His glasses fell off as he collapsed to the floor.

Celty slid out her PDA from her sleeve and typed, applying more pressure to the keys than usual, flustered. [You idiot! Haven't I told you not to do that when others are around?]

"You're so naive," Shinra said, his voice cracked with pain. "Everyone already knows about us. What's the use of hiding our relationship? I want the world to know about your undying love- Agh!"

The dullahan stepped on his face, using enough force to hold him down while keeping his skull intact. Not moving her foot, she typed another message, this time directed at the other two males. [Did anything happen while I was out?]

"Everything's fine," Izaya answered. "Right, Mikado?"

The said boy was watching the doctor's head being pressed to the floor, cringing in distress. "Huh? Um, y-yeah, nothing happened," he replied, sounding more nervous than intended.

Celty crossed her arms as if to say, "I don't buy that."

"What matters is that you're back from that job," Izaya said. "Which, by the way, didn't take you long. It's only been four hours since."

_4 hours? Well, there _is _still daylight. _Mikado checked the time on his phone. 4:30 P.M.

Under Celty's foot, Shinra mumbled something incoherent. The dullahan lifted her foot, letting him retrieve his glasses and get up. There was a big red mark where it dug into his face. "I said, if you're wondering about Mikado-kun's condition, he's okay. As long as no pressure is applied to his left arm, he should be fine." He turned to the boy. "You got that?"

"Yes," Mikado answered compliantly.

"Good. You're free to go now."

"Already?" he asked, surprised.

"Why not? Do you want to stay here?"

Mikado quickly shook his head. "N-no, I'll leave. I don't want to burden you." Then he bowed to the doctor. "Thank you, Kishitani-sensei," he said timidly.

He turned to Izaya to do the same, but once he met the informat's gaze, he forgot how to speak. He could only look into those demon-like eyes that seemingly froze him in place. The eyes that never missed a single detail. The eyes that could read a person so easily. The eyes that captivated him. It was as if there was a silent information exchange between them. A "thank you" from Mikado and a "you're welcome" from Izaya, all in a brief glance.

Celty put her hand on Mikado's shoulder, reminding him that they should leave. Mikado nodded back. She headed for the door, and he followed suit. On his way out, he took one more glance back at Izaya, who smirked (no...smiled?) back at him.

* * *

A black motorbike came to a stop in front of a shabby apartment. The passengers, a woman and a boy, got off. The woman touched the boy's black helmet, and it turned into a shadowy, cloudy substance that was absorbed by her hand. The bypassers who saw this tried to shake the strange image out of their heads.

"Thank you, Celty-san," the boy said.

[Anytime, Mikado-kun,] the woman typed on her PDA, showing it to the other.

Mikado would've turned around to head into his apartment, but Celty quickly shoved the device into his face. [Can I ask you something?]

"Uh, go ahead."

Her fingers pressed the keys, typing slower than usual in hesitation. [What do you think of Izaya?]

Mikado stared at the message for a few seconds, then at Celty. "What's this about?"

[I'm just wondering.]

_"Just wondering?" _Well, he _had_ been acting strangely around the informat lately. Did she pick up on that? _No, it couldn't be. She was out doing her job. Besides..._

"We're just friends," he answered plainly. "No...acquaintances." _That's right. He's a broker, and I'm a customer. He does favors only to earn my trust and patronage. Our relationship is only through business...Nothing more...right?_

The PDA was shown to him again. [I see. I guess I'll be on my way now.] After they bade each other goodbye, Celty mounted her bike. It started with a neigh, startling some bypassers, and rode off.

Mikado waved to her in the distance. After she was out of sight, he re-immersed himself in his own thoughts.

_Is Izaya-san trying to make more of our relationship? He took me to Celty-san and Kishitani-sensei, he offered to watch me, he bought this brace...Did he do all this just for the sake of business? And the offer..._

As if on cue, his cell phone rung. He took it out and checked it. _"1 new message from Kanra." _Before opening it, he knew what it was going to be about.

[Will you let me be your bodyguard?]

He needed to say no. But what did he _want_? Thrill and excitement, knowledge about Izaya, and maybe...to be near him.

Finally, he created a reply and, hesitantly, hit "**send**". It summarized the conflict between his needs and wants in one word.

[Maybe.]

* * *

**If you're wondering why the usernames are in brackets, it's to show that they're using private mode. I didn't want to use "[Private Mode] Tanaka Tarou" or "[Private Mode] Kanra" every time like in the novels.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. :)**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
